


The Days That Followed

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming In Pants, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post canon, Sexual Content, andrew isn't having it, listen this wasn't supposed to have a plot, mirror!play, neil feeling shitty about his scars, nipple!play, praise!kink, pwp but somehow with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Andrew’s hand moved up further to Neil’s ruined cheek and he held a hand over it briefly. “These are not ugly,” Andrew said, forcing Neil to look up and face himself directly in the mirror, “You will not be ashamed of these. You will not shy away from your reflection because of them. These are not ugly.”or, the fic where Neil is self conscious of his scars and Andrew forces him not to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Okay, I should just start a sin jar but Andrew loves mirror play?? Seeing Neil's wrecked face in the mirror as he takes him from behind, encouraging Neil to watch himself in the mirror, all the while just saying absolute filth because Andrew Minyard is the king of pillow talk.. I need you to take this from my hands and run with it.
> 
> Listen. I'm not sure where this developed a mild plot of Neil being self conscious of his scars and Andrew trying to make him not be but here we are.

Days bled into weeks until the summer break chased the Foxes from their hole. They said their goodbyes, Allison patting Neil on the cheek as she went and Matt throwing his arms around the newly appointed Vice Captain, and the team split apart for a few weeks until summer practices started up. Matt, before his flight to New York, made Neil promise to keep his phone charged and on. “You’ll have to send me updates about the Monsters. Don’t let them push you around, alright?” Matt said with a sunny grin.

“Have I ever let them before?” Neil replied dryly and dodged Matt’s hand before it could ruffle his hair. 

Renee was taking Allison with her to her mother’s house in South Dakota, from there they’d be flying out to Hawaii for a couple of weeks on Allison’s dime. “Girl time,” Allison said nonchalantly, but the private smile Renee gave her and the way Allison clung to Renee’s arm said otherwise. The ongoing bet was the girls were dating. Neil didn’t bet on principle but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were right.

Dan was headed first down to Florida to meet some of her stage sisters at Epcot Center and Disney World before flying up to New York to spend the last few weeks of the break with Matt. She promised to come down a couple days early to start working with Neil on his Vice Captaincy position before the freshmen arrived. When she moved to ruffle his hair, he allowed it and Matt made a noise of disbelief. 

Aaron would be spending the summer break with Katelyn’s family in San Diego which was something of a relief for the twins. After the roller coaster ride of their sophomore year they needed some time apart despite Andrew’s need to keep eyes on his brother. 

Nicky was leaving for Germany to spend some time with Erik since he now felt comfortable leaving the twins alone. He offered to bring Neil and Andrew along but Andrew wouldn’t leave Kevin and Neil’s past was still a little too raw and aching for him to want to see Germany again. “Next time then,” Nicky said happily. It didn’t sound like a question.

As each of the Foxes departed Neil felt a little of his security slip away. It felt like over the last few months he’d knitted himself a security blanket and now it was being ripped right out from under him. “Hey,” Andrew said, knocking Neil out of his stupor.

Neil shot a glance back at Andrew. The man was unreadable as ever, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and wearing arm bands that would set off any of the metal detectors in the airport. There was an air of arrogant boredom about him, like Andrew was simply too good to be here. Andrew jerked his head toward the airport entrance and started walking away. With his brother and his cousin now passed the security checkpoint there was no more reason for them to be there. Neil clenched his hands into fists, letting his short nails dig into the calloused skin of his palms and waited a moment or two.

Andrew stopped and looked back to see if Neil was following and something warm broke open in Neil’s chest. It meant more than words could describe, the small action of Andrew waiting on Neil. Andrew raised an eyebrow in a gesture asking, _‘Well?’_

Neil fought to keep a smile off his face and followed.

-

With Kevin safely stashed at Wymack’s apartment Andrew pointed the Maserati toward Columbia. He rolled the windows down and let the air beat at their faces and ruffle their hair. Neil felt like it was the first time he’d been able to breathe in days. Neil looked over at Andrew. The wind was whipping his blonde hair back and forth in a way that was probably irritating but Andrew made no move to roll the windows up. His new black ray bans, a gift from Nicky, were perched on his face. An identical pair were on Neil’s own face. Andrew’s hands were relaxed on the steering wheel and he moved smoothly around traffic instead of using sharp movements. It was Neil’s only clue that Andrew was enjoying himself.

“Staring again,” Andrew said, not taking his eyes off the road.

“It’s creepy you know that,” Neil said. 

“I can see you doing it,” Andrew said. He moved a hand off the wheel to turn Neil’s face away and then put his hand back on the wheel. He rode up to close on the bumper of a white minivan and quickly changed lanes before speeding past. The woman driving the van flipped them off and Neil chuckled a little. 

“If I had a face as pretty as yours then you’d probably stare too,” Neil teased.

Andrew snapped a finger and pointed at him briefly, “Shut up.” His hand went to the radio and turned the music up loud enough to drown out any response Neil might have made. Neil shook his head and looked back out the window and closed his eyes.

Only when Andrew parked the Maserati, rolled up the windows, and turned the engine off did Neil open his eyes again. He blinked blearily at the house, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He hadn’t slept the last portion of the drive but he still felt groggy and out of sorts. Andrew didn’t wait on Neil. He opened the door and climbed out, popping the trunk as he went to grab their bags. Neil sighed and wrestled with his seat belt until it let him go and then climbed out to join Andrew. Neil silently offered to take his bag, stretching a hand out, but Andrew merely grunted and said, “Get the door junkie.” 

Neil obliged, digging his key ring from the depths of his pocket and selecting the key that felt as familiar in his hand as his racquet did. He opened the door and stepped aside, holding it ajar for Andrew who immediately took their two bags to his bedroom. Neil locked the front door behind him and kicked off his shoes at the threshold.

Neil wandered upstairs to the bedroom and stood in the doorway while Andrew tossed their bags onto his bed. “You want me to stay with you?” Neil asked.

“There is a very obvious response to that question,” Andrew said, “You can work that out for yourself.”

That meant _‘yes’_ and Neil was quietly pleased. Together they unpacked their bags, filling the dresser with just enough clothes for the next few days before they were forced to return to Abby’s and to practices with Kevin. 

The quiet hush of dusk peeked through the open window blinds, setting the room on fire with a multitude of orange and pinks. The dying sunlight caught Andrew’s hair and Neil thought there was something mildly angelic about the way it lit Andrew up. It was an observation that would have ended with Neil stuck like a suckling pig so he kept the thought to himself. It was alright. He liked that he was allowed these private thoughts.

“Are you hungry?” Neil asked before Andrew could call him out on staring again.

Andrew shrugged which in the past few weeks Neil had worked out to be another of Andrew’s _‘yes’_ motions so Neil walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs to the kitchen. A warm part of him glowed with the satisfactory knowledge that Andrew would follow him.

There was no food in the fridge or pantry so Neil called for Chinese food to be delivered. The restaurant was within walking distance, less than a mile, but Neil didn’t want to leave Andrew or the easy domestic air that had fallen between them. Andrew came down the stairs halfway through the phone call with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and his pack of cigarettes in the other. Andrew placed both on the kitchen counter and opened a cabinet door. Neil couldn’t help the small smile that popped up when Andrew had to lean up on tip toes to grab the whiskey glasses from the top shelf. 

When Neil was finished with the order and had read Andrew’s credit card number to the woman on the other end of the phone he hung up and placed the phone back in its cradle. “We’ve got about twenty minutes,” Neil said.

Andrew ignored him, pouring two fingers of whiskey into each glass and shoving one at Neil. Neil took the glass and watched Andrew pick up his pack of cigarettes and followed him out onto the front porch. Neil sat down on the front stop and Andrew stood beside him, placing his drink on the railing so he could light two cigarettes and hand one down to Neil. Neil inhaled the scent of smoke greedily.

Twenty minutes passed slowly but Neil didn’t have it in him to complain. He soaked up the little bit of attention that Andrew granted him like a wilting flower. When their cigarettes burned out Andrew lit himself a second one but didn’t pass one down to Neil. Neil held his glass of whiskey with both hands and let himself sip at it. “It’s quiet,” Neil said.

Things hadn’t been quiet around the dorms for days. Foxes had been in and out of each other’s dorms constantly, exchanging their summer plans and spending as much time together as they could before the end of the year. The only solace Neil and Andrew had was the rooftop and they hadn’t been able to sneak away together for nearly a week. This was the first time they’d been alone together in days and as much as Neil already missed his family he craved this alone time with Andrew more.

“It’s not quiet if you start talking,” Andrew said, but just replying at all meant that Andrew also wanted this.

Neil hummed softly, not replying simply because he didn’t need to. 

An hour later, with their stomachs full of orange chicken, fried rice, and greasy egg rolls Neil and Andrew headed upstairs for bed. They took turns in the bathroom, Andrew first then Neil, and changed into their sleeping clothes. Andrew placed his arm bands on the nightstand but Neil knew there was a sheathed knife under his pillow as a precaution. It couldn’t be comfortable, but Neil had slept with a gun three inches from his hand for eight years so he could understand Andrew’s reasoning. 

Neil turned off the lights and headed to the bed, “Are you sure this is okay?” 

“Get in the bed Neil,” Andrew replied.

Neil climbed into the bed facing Andrew. Neil hated facing away from the door but if Andrew woke in the morning not able to see Neil’s face then he might strike out. It was hard enough for Andrew to have Neil’s weight in his bed, Neil knew that, so he kept his back to the door without complaint. Andrew shifted into Neil’s space, hand hovering over Neil’s cheek in silent askance. 

“Yes or no Neil?” Andrew asked softly.

“There is a very obvious response to that question,” Neil said mockingly. Neil couldn’t see Andrew’s face in this lack of light, despite the half full moon shining through their window, but he knew from experience that Andrew would be unimpressed by the comment. Andrew would not repeat his question and a silence hung over them for only a second before Neil sighed and said, “Of course Andrew. Yes. It’s always yes.”

Andrew’s hand cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Neil made a small pleased noise in the space between them and Andrew stroked his thumb absently over the knife scar on Neil’s cheek. Slowly Andrew pushed Neil until he was laying on his back and Andrew hovered over him. Neil gripped the sheets below his hands hard enough to leave him white knuckled. He let out soft moans as Andrew took him apart with his mouth, his hand on Neil’s face sliding down to his neck and then his chest.

Neil let out a little gasp as Andrew rubbed as his nipple through his dark grey sleep shirt and Andrew looked up at him. “Does that feel good?” Andrew asked, rubbing his thumb over the nipple again making Neil jerk a little beneath him. His bored tone was belied by the intensity of his gaze. 

“Yes,” Neil said with a little pant, “Yeah that’s good Andrew.”

“Do you want to take your shirt off?”

“God yes,” Neil said, struggling to sit up enough to remove his shirt. His cock was aching in the confines of his boxer briefs, trapped underneath two layers of fabric and the hard muscle of Andrew’s thigh but it was almost an afterthought. More than anything at that moment Neil wanted Andrew’s hands on his chest.

Neil hurriedly stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He settled back under Andrew with his arms over his head, one hand buried in his own hair and the other grasping at his pillow. Andrew waited until he was settled before placing his hands back on Neil’s chest. “Okay?” Andrew asked, not moving his hands.

“Yes.” Neil said, shifting under Andrew and letting out a breathy little moan at the friction it put on his cock.

Andrew ran his hands over Neil’s chest and stomach, fingers lightly ghosting over thin lines of scars and patchy skin left from road rash. His hands stopped at the waistband of Neil’s black shorts and trailed back up with more pressure. Moonlight filtered in through the blinds and lit up half of Andrew’s face in hazy light leaving the other half in shadow. Neil could see the slightly thoughtful, almost curious, look on Andrew’s face as he trailed his hands over Neil’s broken flesh.

Neil squirmed a little, suddenly uncomfortable under Andrew’s intent gaze. “Hey,” He said, his voice rough. Andrew slowly moved his gaze from Neil’s chest up to his eyes. “Kiss me?” Neil asked.

Andrew dipped his head down to comply, sliding their mouths together with a wet heat. This, Neil thought, he could handle much better. Andrew’s hands moved again, pinching Neil’s nipple meanly with his right thumb and forefinger and thumbing the other one gently. Neil was trapped beneath the weight of Andrew’s body so the most he could accomplish was a slight roll of his hips against Andrew’s thigh. Andrew pinched harder on Neil’s nipple in admonishment and Neil cried out into Andrew’s mouth but managed to keep his hips still. He trembled a little beneath Andrew’s capable hands.

Andrew pulled his head away, dropping one more kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth before ducking down to apply his mouth to Neil’s nipple. Neil cursed, tugging at his own hair and clenching his eyes shut. His body felt full of fire and static. Andrew’s hand gripped at his ribs and held him down. Neil felt at once like he was floating and like he was drowning. He gasped Andrew’s name into the quiet night air and the only sound that answered him was the suckling at his chest.

After a minute, Andrew pulled his head up and rested his chin on Neil’s chest, the sharp bone digging into his sternum. “Neil look at me,” Andrew said, voice more calm and detached than Neil felt he had the right to be and yet it helped to soothe the fire raging under his skin. Andrew was the icy balm to Neil’s raging inferno.

Neil’s eyes peeled open and he stared down at Andrew, his body trembling lightly. Andrew stroked his thumb absently over Neil’s nipple and watched with interest the full body shudder that Neil gave. Andrew made sure Neil’s eyes were on him and said, “Do you think you can come just from this?” He flicked the nipple under his thumb to make his point clear.

“I don’t- I can’t-“ Neil ran both hands through his hair obsessively, trying to get a grip on himself and failing.

“Use your words Neil.” Andrew said, his hand on Neil’s ribs sliding down and then back up.

Neil blew out a hard breath and collapsed into the pillows below his head, “Probably,” he said weakly and then a little stronger, “Yes.”

Andrew hummed for a second in thought, tapping out a little rhythm along Neil’s ribcage before sealing his mouth back over his nipple again. Neil was surprised by the sharp whine the action drug out of him and covered his face with his hands. Andrew switched his mouth to the other nipple and dug his nails into Neil’s skin in warning. Neil shook his head, his hands still firmly in place. Andrew bit down lightly on the nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth and Neil did his best to keep still but he couldn’t stop the way his lower body thrashed. 

It felt a million degrees in their bedroom. Neil was burning from the inside out, dying and sobbing for some kind of relief. Andrew’s muscular thigh pressed a little harder into his aching erection and he could feel Andrew’s own hardness digging into his hip. “Andrew, Andrew, Andrew,” Neil chanted behind his hands, his body shaking apart.

Andrew pulled his mouth off and rubbed both his palms over Neil’s nipples roughly. Neil gasped and his back arched up off the bed just a little. His cock pulsed in his pants as he came, his hips jerking wildly under Andrew and Neil got just enough breath to say, “Fuck, sorry, sorry,” as he tried to contain himself.

“Stop that,” Andrew said, hands coming up to pull Neil’s hands from his face, “It’s okay.”

Neil was flushed from his face to his chest, hair sweat slick and stuck to his forehead and sticking up at weird angles from running his hands through it. Neil was surprised that he could feel tears on his cheeks and only noticed them when Andrew started running his thumbs over his cheeks. Neil felt broken apart and here Andrew was putting him back together. Neil took a gasping breath and tried to contain his shivering.

“Let go,” Andrew said, still stroking his cheeks, “I’ve got it.”

“You made me come in my pants,” Neil said dazedly, his hands twisting further into the pillows.

“Not for the first time,” Andrew replied.

“First time like that,” Neil said and tilted his chin up for a kiss. Andrew obliged him, holding Neil’s cheeks in his hands to guide him up for a kiss. “What about you?” Neil asked. He could still feel Andrew’s hardness pressing into him and despite the exhaustion that was weighing him down he wanted to take care of Andrew.

“Not tonight,” Andrew said and Neil accepted that without complaint. They kissed for a moment longer before Andrew pulled himself off of Neil. “Go clean yourself up,” he said, gesturing toward the bathroom door.

Neil nodded and climbed out of bed. His pants were stuck to him grossly and he grimaced as he walked to the dresser to pull out another pair of shorts and boxer briefs. He then moved into the bathroom and peeled off shorts. He cleaned himself and changed, carrying the dirtied clothes out of the bathroom to the clothes hamper. Neil moved back to the bed and picked up his shirt off the ground and pulled it back on.  
Andrew was back in his proper place with his back to the wall and head on his own pillow. He hadn’t been out of the room long enough for Andrew to take care of himself, but Neil just accepted that Andrew didn’t want to tonight. He climbed into the bed, facing Andrew, and let himself sleep.

-

The hours of the days slipped by in a dreamy haze and Neil basked in the normalcy of it all. He and Andrew spent days learning each other’s bodies, watching television, and learning how to be around each other. It felt easier than breathing, being by Andrew’s side. The security of it all left him soft at his normally jagged edges. It shattered one night at dinner.

Neil didn’t cover his face in public because he didn’t feel the need to. His scars were a reminder of a battle that he’d fought and won, but people openly staring always made his heart beat a little harder in his chest. 

Andrew picked a buffet a ten-minute drive from the house as their last place to eat before heading back to Palmetto in the morning to start practice with Kevin again. Neil had obligingly put on the clothes Andrew handed him, black jeans and a simple grey shirt, and tugged on his arm bands. Andrew was dressed similarly, black jeans and a black shirt, but Neil could see some kind of pattern when the light hit Andrew’s shirt just right. They tugged their shoes on at the door. Neil stuffed his wallet and phone into his jeans and Andrew had done the same before snagging his keys off the hook by the door. 

Andrew locked the door to the house behind them and they both set off for the Maserati. Once seated and buckled in Neil decided to check his messages. There was one from Kevin reminding them to be on time for practice the next day that made Neil snort. One from Matt saying that Dan had arrived in New York, complete with nine exclamation points and no less than eight smiling emoticons. There were several from Nicky that he ignored until he had time to decipher the messages through the mess of punctuation, emoticons, and spelling errors. A last text from Renee saying she missed both Neil and Andrew and would bring them back souvenirs from Hawaii. The last message he relayed to Andrew who grunted in response.

The buffet was packed with people eager to get their Sunday night dinners for less than ten dollars. Andrew and Neil were led by a smiling hostess, far too happy about her job, to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. The hostess’ smile wavered only once when she caught sight of the two of them but Neil hardly noticed, taking note of the people around them and the exit points in a habit he’d probably never break.  
They sat and waited for their server to come get their drink order. A smiling older woman with the name tag reading Marybelle strode over to the table. She faltered a little in her greeting when she met eyes with Neil. Her simpering question of, “Oh honey what happened to your face?” made Neil’s shoulders go tense.

“That’s none of your business,” Andrew said, looking darkly up at the woman, “I want a Coke and he’ll have a Sprite. We’re both having the buffet. Now leave us alone.” 

The woman startled and wrote down the drink order before taking their menus, “Help yourself.” She said stiffly. She offered one more sympathetic look at Neil before walking away. 

Neil was left feeling unsettled all through dinner. He pushed his food around his plate and his eyes kept darting toward the door. “Rabbit,” Andrew said, snapping his fingers to get Neil’s attention. Neil jerked his head back to Andrew. “We’re going, but eat some of that first. Don’t waste my money.”

The food tasted like sawdust but Neil obliged, eating half his plate before Andrew nodded and stood. Andrew left a wad of money on the table and circled his hand around Neil’s wrist, dragging him out of the restaurant. Neil focused on that small point of contact until they were back in the car and Andrew took his hand away.

Being with Andrew for a full week without distractions had made Neil complacent. He’d almost forgotten about the ugly damage to his face. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of, but he wasn’t necessarily proud of it either. Neil sat with his head in his hands for the entirety of the ride back to the house.

-

Days blurred by in a haze of morning and night practices. Neil and Andrew shared a room at Abby’s house while Kevin had taken to sleeping on Wymack’s couch. Kevin didn’t want to talk about it and neither Neil or Andrew pried. Dan came back from New York two days early and Neil’s time was filled with either practice or talks with Dan. Kevin came back to stay at Abby’s so Dan could camp out on Wymack’s couch until Fox Tower opened for them to move in.

Coach muttered about his apartment not being a home for wayward children but Dan and Kevin brushed it off. Kevin was his son, after all, and Dan was practically like a daughter. All of the Foxes knew not to take anything Wymack complained about too seriously.

Neil and Andrew shared a bed at Abby’s, but Andrew had stopped anything more than kissing while in a house with so many people. Neil had mentioned that there was no way Abby or Kevin could hear them from the other side of the house but Andrew had simply raised an eyebrow and remained firm in his decision. It was frustrating but Neil knew it’d get worse once practices and school started up again so Neil took what he was allowed gratefully. 

Moving back into Fox Tower was like coming home again. Neil had enjoyed his private week with Andrew and even the weeks after with Kevin, but Neil was glad to be back in the Tower. The freshmen, however, Neil could do without.

Jack was one of their new strikers and already seemed to have a grudge against Neil. Jack’s roommates, a striker named Jordan and a backliner named Cole, seemed quiet and distant but that was what Neil expected from incoming Foxes. Their freshman goalie, Haylie, had a mouth on her. Neil could hear her yelling from down the hall behind his own locked door even if he couldn’t decipher what she was saying. Her roommate Sheena seemed to already have taken to Jack and they both liked to sit in the lobby of the Tower and whisper to each other. The other two girls in the room, a backliner named Bridget and a dealer named Samantha, seemed nice enough however.

Day one with seven freshmen bustling up and down the halls, already shouting at each other and the upperclassmen, gave Neil a pounding headache. Dan seemed to notice, catching him in the hallway she said, “It’ll calm down. We’ll get them in order.”

Neil groaned and Dan laughed. “Don’t worry kid, you’ve got this.”

-

Neil hated Jack. The freshman striker took every opportunity to try and undermine Neil and question every decision he made on the court. It lasted almost a week before it ended up in a brawl, Jack hissing _‘Nathaniel’_ from across the court and Neil punching Jack in his stomach.

Andrew and Kevin had dragged Neil off of Jack, Kevin angrily chewing Neil’s ear off and Andrew tight lipped and silent on his other side. Wymack had called a stop to the practice after that, reaming out both Neil and Jack for their shitty behavior before tearing apart the rest of the team for their shoddy work. Neil went to the locker room with an anger he didn’t like to identify curled up between his ribs like a monster waiting to lash out. He tore his gear off and slammed his locker open before Andrew caught his arm.

“Enough.” Andrew said firmly.

Neil gritted his teeth and counted to ten in French and then in German in his head before he finally calmed down enough to remove his armor without yanking viciously at the straps.

“Minyard have you whipped Nathaniel?” Jack called from the other side of the room. It was more stupid than brave considering the overwhelming number of upperclassmen around him, though Neil was discovering daily just how stupid Jack could be. “I should have pegged you for a fag.”

“Knock it off Jack,” Matt warned, standing up straight and squaring his shoulders.

Jack barreled on, “Of course Minyard is the only one that would fuck you, no human could stand your fucked up face.”

Andrew let go of Neil’s arm and Neil had Jack pinned to the lockers before anyone else could move. The orange lockers shook under the impact and Neil heard Matt mutter “Jesus Neil” but the senior made no move to stop him. Neil was a good four inches shorter than Jack but that hardly mattered with the way Neil had Jack pinned. “Maybe you didn’t learn your lesson on the court,” Neil said, “but let me remind you that your opinions mean less than shit here. You think you’re going to break me? People stronger than you have tried and failed.” Neil gestured to his face and then shoved Jack harder into the locker, “You want to keep trying to start shit then be my guest, but if you think my face is ugly then you should think about what I’m going to do to yours.” Neil took a step back and let Jack stumble away from him. “Go shower, you smell like shit.”

Jack glared, attempting to show some bravado, but ultimately walked quickly to the showers with his tail between his legs. 

Neil walked back over to his locker and removed the rest of his armor. He sat down heavily on the bench and waited for the freshmen to leave the showers, too angry to go in at that moment. Andrew dropped down on the bench next to him, one leg on each side to straddle the narrow strip of wood. “Well, that was dramatic,” Andrew said.

Neil snorted and shook his head, fighting away a smile that he had a suspicion was Andrew’s goal in the first place. “That’s usually Kevin’s area of expertise,” Neil said.

“You’re both even,” Andrew replied. After a beat, Andrew said, “You know he’s not going to stop.”

Neil was puzzled for a moment before realizing Andrew was talking about Jack. He rubbed a hand over his face and said, “I know. That doesn’t mean I have to put up with his shit.”

Andrew hummed in response then reached out and squeezed Neil’s knee. Neil understood what the motion meant. Andrew wouldn’t let Neil deal with this alone. Neil placed his hand on top of Andrew’s and squeezed back in reply.

-

Summer finally broke and classes started back up. They won their first game against the Catamounts, 7-5, and lost their second against the Jackals 7-8 in overtime. They wouldn’t have lost if Andrew had been in the goal, but he had been pulled out when a backliner illegally fouled by slamming Andrew into the side of the goal. Andrew hadn’t been able to get up and Wymack was forced to sub him out with Renee. Kevin acted like the loss would ruin their season, his angry chattering starting in the locker room and not ending until Andrew locked him out of the Maserati and refused to let him in until he stopped.

The ride back to Fox Tower was tense despite Nicky’s best attempts at diffusing the situation. Neil was still tense and angry about the foul on Andrew and Kevin was stewing about the game results. Andrew was quiet, hands white knuckled on the steering wheel while listening to his cousin chatter about the Math class he was taking and the unfairness of his professor having made that day a test day.

“I mean really,” Nicky said, “Today of all days? How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on having a test and a game on the same day. Neil, you understand right? It’s impossible to focus on both I mean-“

“Nicky,” Neil gritted out, “Stop talking. Please.”

Nicky’s mouth hung open for a second longer before snapping shut. The rest of the ride back to the Tower was silent through the crawling game night traffic, though Neil noticed Andrew’s hands starting to relax around the wheel. It was enough to relieve some of his tension as well.

Dan invited the team to the girls’ dorm for drinks to drink away some of their disappointment. Andrew ignored her and headed straight for his dorm but Kevin made a beeline to her room in search of alcohol. Neil looked down the hall where Andrew was unlocking their door and turned back to Dan, “Not tonight. I think I’m probably just going to head to bed.”

Dan smirked, “I’m sure you are.”

Neil rolled his eyes and walked away to the sound of Dan’s laughter. Andrew had left the front door open for him so Neil walked inside and shut and locked the door behind himself. “Andrew?” He called, not seeing Andrew in the dorm’s living area or adjacent kitchen. He knew logically that Andrew was in their bedroom but surprising Andrew was never a good idea.

“Get in here junkie,” Andrew said, poking his head out from the bedroom doorway.

Neil tugged off his shoes at the door and headed to the bedroom. 

The mirror was a new addition, though Neil wasn’t sure why Andrew bought it. It was floor length and covered the entirety of the back of their bedroom door. Most days it was kept completely covered for both Neil and Kevin’s sanity, but when Neil walked into the room and Andrew shut the door Neil realized Andrew had taken the blanket off of it. Neil met his own eyes in the reflection and looked quickly away.  
Neil turned instead to look at Andrew. Andrew was still fully clothed, though he’d taken his arm bands off and placed them on the desk. Neil’s own arm bands were still stuffed in his duffle bag. He hadn’t seen the sense in putting them on when only the team would see his scars. Andrew stepped forward until he and Neil were almost chest to chest. He hooked his fingers into Neil’s waistband and asked, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil breathed, ducking his head down.

Andrew slotted their mouths together in a fierce kiss that sent a small shiver running down Neil’s spine. Their tongues moved together and Neil moaned into Andrew’s mouth, hands clenching into fists at his sides before Andrew pulled back enough to say, “You can grab my hair.” Neil latched on instantly, carding his fingers through Andrew’s hair and pulling him closer. Andrew backed them up until Neil felt his back bump against the cold glass of the mirror. Andrew pulled back and Neil instantly dipped his head down to mouth at Andrew’s neck, pressing a kissing to his thudding pulse with a reverence that made them both shake.   
Andrew said, “Let go,” and Neil’s hands fell away from his hair and he removed his mouth from Andrew’s neck. Before Neil could ask what was wrong Andrew spun Neil and shoved him against the door. Neil’s hands came up to brace himself and Andrew plastered himself against Neil’s back. “Look at you,” Andrew said, his hands squeezing Neil’s hips roughly, “We’ve barely even started and you’re already all flushed.” Neil ducked his head in something like embarrassment. “Don’t get shy on me now. Look at yourself Neil.”

Andrew slid his hands up under Neil’s shirt, feeling along his scars for a brief moment before traveling further upward to his sensitive nipples. Andrew pressed a kiss to the back of Neil’s neck and hooked his chin over Neil’s shoulder. “Look at yourself,” Andrew prompted again, pinching both of Neil’s nipples to make him cry out, “I want you to watch me take you apart. I want you to see how gorgeous you look when I do.” Andrew did not say _‘I want’_ freely. Neil tilted his head back up to look at himself at flushed darker when he saw how dilated his pupils were. “There we go.” Andrew said, pinching Neil’s nipples again before dragging his hands out from under Neil’s shirt. 

“Andrew,” Neil groaned, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it. 

Andrew nosed along Neil’s hair line before biting down lightly on the back of his neck. Neil’s knees felt wobbly but Andrew gripped his hips and kept him upright. Andrew kept kissing Neil’s neck long enough for Neil’s breathing to go ragged before he slid his fingers under the waistband of Neil’s sweat pants. He waited for Neil to breathe out a ‘yes’ before shoving Neil’s sweatpants and boxer briefs to the floor. Andrew wrapped a hand around Neil’s cock and Neil’s forehead dropped to the glass of the mirror.

“Are you watching?” Andrew asked.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Neil babbled, “I’m watching. Fuck Andrew.”

“Not yet,” Andrew quipped, pressing a hard kiss to Neil’s shoulder.

Neil gasped and shuddered as Andrew stroked him with one hand and used the other to ruck his shirt up to his armpits. “Can you balance with one hand?” Andrew asked.

Neil nodded and braced himself against the door with his left hand using his right to hold up his shirt. Andrew’s hand ran down his back, caressing each knob of his spine as it went. “You’re doing so good Neil.” Andrew said, adding a twist of his wrist each time he got to the head of Neil’s dick. 

Neil could see everything in the reflection. Every bit of his marred skin that Andrew kept stroking. The hand wrapped around him that felt so good but was too frustratingly slow to do much more than tease him. The intensity in Andrew’s gaze and his own hazy, wet eyes. He trembled and bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth.

“You look so good like this,” Andrew said, jerking Neil’s dick a little hard and making him whine. His hand trailing around Neil’s stomach where his abs quivered like butterfly wings beneath the heavy touch and then upward where Andrew stroked over a sensitive nipple.

“Andrew, god,” Neil bit out around a moan.

“Not quite,” Andrew said and Neil wanted to kick him. “Gorgeous,” Andrew muttered absently and Neil wasn’t entirely sure it was something he meant Neil to hear. His hand slid up further to cup over Neil’s throat and Neil’s breath hitched. His hips rode back against Andrew in a move he hadn’t planned but Andrew didn’t disapprove of.

“Andrew,” Neil whined.

Andrew’s hand moved up further to Neil’s ruined cheek and he held a hand over it briefly. “These are not ugly,” Andrew said, forcing Neil to look up and face himself directly in the mirror, “You will not be ashamed of these. You will not shy away from your reflection because of them. These are not ugly.”

Something broke loose in Neil’s chest and he had to close his eyes for a moment before Andrew squeezed his cock too tight in warning. Neil opened his eyes and met his reflection again. “Andrew…”

“What do you want Neil?” Andrew asked, meeting his eyes in the reflection and moving his hand faster on Neil’s cock.

Neil groaned and bucked his hips into the tight clench of Andrew’s fist. “I want- I want you to get off. I want you to keep touching me. Andrew I want- I can’t-“

Andrew bit down hard on the curve of Neil’s neck, startling him into a sharp cry. Andrew hand dropped away from Neil’s face and moved to his back again. “You want me to get off with you?” Andrew asked, “You want us to come together?”

“Yes,” Neil cried, clenching his fist into his shirt hard enough that his knuckles turned white, “Yes Andrew.”

Andrew trailed a line of kisses across Neil’s back, seeming to think for a moment. Andrew let go of Neil’s dick despite the sound of protest that escaped his lips. Andrew shoved his own sweat pants and boxers down to mid-thigh and rested his erection against Neil’s bare ass. “Yes or no Neil?” Andrew asked.

Neil took a moment to gather his thoughts back and said, “Yes. You?”

“Yes,” Andrew said. Neil could feel Andrew touching himself, spreading precum from the head down his shaft and his own dick twitched in response. Andrew placed both hands on Neil’s ass and rubbed gently across the smooth skin. Neil let out a breathy moan and his hips twitched backwards. Andrew placed a hand on Neil’s lower back and readjusted his hips to tilt back a little more and Neil’s abs clenched. He wanted this so much. Andrew spread Neil’s ass cheeks and asked, “Still yes?”

“God yes Andrew,” Neil gasped, “Fuck yes.”

“So pretty,” Andrew said. He rested his dick along the crevice of Neil’s ass and Neil shuddered. “Ready?” Andrew asked.

“So ready. God Andrew,” Neil’s hand on the door tensed and then relaxed, “You feel so good.”

Andrew rocked his hips and let his dick slide smooth and slow against Neil’s ass. He grunted, his hands gripping Neil’s hips tightly, and let his head fall against Neil’s back. Andrew did it again and Neil moaned   
softly, his forehead pressing hard to the glass of the mirror. In the reflection, he saw Andrew’s hand reach around to grip him again. 

This time Andrew set a frantic pace and Neil cursed, hips his caught between rolling into Andrew’s fist and back against the hard cock rocking against him. “Andrew, Andrew,” Neil gasped. His body trembled, his veins filled with something like air instead of blood. One small gust of wind would blow him away. Andrew’s hand around him tightened and Neil cried out like a wild thing before biting down on his lip in an attempt to stifle his noise.

Every pant of Andrew’s breath against Neil’s back shook him to his core. Every stroke of his cock against Neil’s ass left him a smoldering mess. Neil’s orgasm came to him unexpectedly and he choked on a cry as he streaked come across his stomach and Andrew’s hand. Andrew came not long after him and Neil could feel the warm liquid spurt across his back. It filled him with pride. 

Andrew stepped back, tucking himself back into his pants and Neil waited to turn around until Andrew tugged at him. Neil spun around weakly, his legs trembling both from the game they’d just played that night and from his orgasm. Andrew pulled him down into a kiss, his lips and hands bruising before letting go. “Go clean yourself up,” Andrew said and didn’t look at Neil.

Neil knew better than to take it personally but it still stung a little after Andrew had spent the last half hour making Neil look at himself. Neil stepped out of his sweatpants and boxer briefs and carried them to the bathroom with him. He showered quickly and redressed himself. He brushed his teeth at the sink and didn’t flinch when he caught his eye in the mirror. Neil procrastinated another few minutes in the bathroom to give Andrew a little more time to himself before walking out.

Neil made his way back to the bedroom and knocked on the door. “Bathroom’s yours,” he said and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He heard the bedroom door open and shut and then the bathroom. When he heard the shower turn on he finished his glass of water and headed back to the bedroom. Neil shut the bedroom door and noticed that Andrew had covered the mirror again.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

Neil pulled his blankets back and climbed into bed. He must have dozed off because he woke to Andrew saying his name. Neil rubbed his eyes and mumbled, “What?”

“Kevin’s not coming back tonight. Scoot over.”

Neil scooted away from the wall so Andrew could climb into bed behind him. Neil turned to face Andrew and was only slightly surprised to realize Andrew had left his arm bands off. Andrew reached out a hand and let it hover over Neil’s cheek, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil sighed, that warmth sliding back into his chest as Andrew cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Neil noticed Andrew’s hands never trembled.

“You did so good,” Andrew said, his thumb stroking over Neil’s cheek. 

“So did you,” Neil said, tilting his head so their foreheads would touch.

Andrew hummed and kissed Neil twice more before pushing him back. “Go to sleep Neil,” Andrew said.

Neil hid his smile in his pillow and slept.


End file.
